


Dean never owned a dollhouse

by DwarvenAlliance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, mild AU where everyone lives, sims 3 - Freeform, wish fulfilment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenAlliance/pseuds/DwarvenAlliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wanted was some self-indulgent gaming. Slightly OOC, mild AU where everyone lives happily in the bunker ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean never owned a dollhouse

Dean had only left his laptop unattended for 2 minutes and 34 seconds, the exact amount of time it took him to grab a beer from the fridge. How could it all have gone so wrong, so quickly? 

"Uhh, Dean?" 

He stood, horrified, under the archway, panic and terror flooding his face as he looked from Sam to Kevin to Charlie and back. Sam cleared his throat and tried again, "we didn't mean to pry, we just wanted to see whether the expert from Illinois had emailed us back.." 

Charlie nodded furiously, " I didn't even know you knew what steam WAS, I was just surprised to see it on your task bar -" 

Sam nudged her into silence, palms raised towards his big brother in a placating gesture, "Dude. It's okay, we.. we already know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean's face was the lyingest lying face to ever lie, and everyone in the room knew it. 

"Listen, man, no-one's judging you for playing a casual, we can't all have a KD of 4.0-" Kevin trailed off as Charlie frantically gestured at him to shut up, but not before adding, "I mean, my girlfriend used to have a house going with us in it too, it's nothing to be ashamed of-"

"Get. Out."

The guilty duo fled before dean's fury, Sam hesitating for a beat longer, "Wish fulfillment fantasies are very common for people who-" Dean's jaw clenched and he started across the room towards his brother, the fist unoccupied by a beer bottle balling up, arm back, readying the swing. 

Wisely, Sam vaulted the table and ran. 

~~~~

Three hours later, after no fewer than 5 rock-paper-scissors matches and two whispered arguments, Charlie shuffled into the map room. "Hey, Dean-o.." she held the pie in her hands out placatingly, "how's it going?" 

Dean looked up at her, mouth pursed and brows drawn, "how do I get Cas to go to work? He keeps talking to the plants and missing the carpool." 

Charlie blinked. "Weellllll, you could either make him a professional gardener down at town hall, or... Turn free will off?"

Dean sighed, long and low. "I guess Dean makes enough as a Ghost hunter to pay the bills." He rolled his eyes, then looked up at Charlie again - "Between him, the family of friggen witches next door and the vampire down the road, this game is really stressful."


End file.
